


[vid] state of war

by starlady



Category: Haywire (2011)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: You gave up being good when you declared a state of war





	[vid] state of war

audio: Grimes, "Kill V. Maim"  
length: 4:07  
stream: [**on Vimeo**](https://vimeo.com/199116598), password: mobster  
download: [**253MB on Dropbox**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8qr8aerqfd5roej/starlady_state%20of%20war.mp4?dl=0)

My Festivids 2016 assignment, for aurumcalendula.

 **[Original Festivids post](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/317866.html)**.

password: mobster

 

[Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/grimes/killvmaim.html) 

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself, I'm gender-based revenge fantasies.
> 
> I've been wanting to vid this song for a while, in fact since I first heard it riding the trains around Belgium in the dying days of 2015. I originally matched with aurumcalendula on a different fandom, but the idea fell into my lap when I was reading the letter, and since it seemed easier (and more in line with my mood in November 2016, I won't lie), I went with it. I was planning on including more covert operative type stuff, but it turned into a vid of Gina Carrano beating the shit out of men, and I'm okay with that.
> 
> Technically, I psyched myself out over the bridge of the song for more than a week and actually wound up cutting a version of the song that was nearly 1:20 shorter in Audacity. I even laid it on the timeline, but by that point it was clear that there was enough footage of Gina Carrano fighting dudes that it wasn't necessary. I'm always, always convinced that I won't have enough material, and then I hit the 2/3 mark of the vid and I'm like, "…Oh, this is going to be fine." I toyed with the idea of trying to correct Steven Soderbergh's extremely self-indulgent camerawork, just as I toyed with the idea of just rearranging the movie so that the vid ran in strict chronology, but ultimately rejected both of them.  
> 


End file.
